Large cranes frequently include a large undercarriage engine and a small uppercarriage engine.
It should be noted that, in crane construction, attempts have been made for many years to optimize the weight distribution and hence to increase the load capacity of cranes. Since the admissible axle load of maximally 12 tons in public road traffic is specified, no more leap in performance is to be expected. A crane with 5 axles, for example, can be traveled on the road with a maximum total load of 60 tons. Thus, the performance of a crane with 5 axles is about the same with all crane manufacturers.
The crane uppercarriage is rotatably mounted about a vertical axis of rotation around the undercarriage. Around the axis of rotation, a rotary union generally is mounted, which represents a connection between the uppercarriage and undercarriage. This connection, for example, can be of the hydraulic or electrical type.
An internal combustion engine has its highest performance at its maximum speed and can be operated in this range.
Alternatively, a larger and hence more powerful engine might also be used. This engine might then be operated with a lower speed. Thus, in crane operation the engine would not have to be operated in the performance-optimized range, but might also be operated in the consumption-optimized range. On the other hand, there is the additional weight.
This is to be set against a higher fuel consumption of a larger internal combustion engine. Each cylinder of an engine has friction losses, churning losses, etc.
Furthermore, mobile cranes in a single-engine configuration are known. These cranes have an engine in the undercarriage and supply the uppercarriage with energy via a so-called “hydraulic shaft.” Via the rotary union hydraulic oil is passed into the uppercarriage, which then directly or indirectly supplies the respective crane actuators. However, this is expensive.
Therefore, it is the object of the present disclosure to develop a driving device for a crane as mentioned above in an advantageous way.
In accordance with the present disclosure, this object is solved by a driving device for a crane, wherein the crane includes an undercarriage and an uppercarriage, is provided with at least one undercarriage engine arranged in the undercarriage, which is an internal combustion engine, and with at least one uppercarriage drive, wherein the uppercarriage drive can be driven by a torque and/or power transmission device to be driven by the undercarriage engine.
This provides the great advantage that the internal combustion engine in the undercarriage, which is dimensioned large in terms of performance for the driving operation of the crane on the road, also can be utilized for the uppercarriage drive. Thus, the “smaller” engine, i.e. the uppercarriage engine, can be omitted from the crane drive in some embodiments. The weight advantage resulting therefrom can be invested into the crane lifting power and/or into the stability of various assemblies.
Thus, by selectively omitting a regularly used and heavy component, a performance leap can be achieved in crane construction, which means that a crane with distinctly improved performance data can be provided. Omitting the uppercarriage engine with its heavy assemblies such as engine, oil and fuel tank, etc. leads to the fact that the aim of weight reduction with a simultaneous increase in performance can be achieved particularly advantageously.
The torque and/or power transmission device is a mechanical torque and/or power transmitting device and in particular serves for the mechanical transmission of forces, torque and power from the undercarriage engine to the crane actuators arranged in the uppercarriage, which are driven or drivable by the uppercarriage drive.
Furthermore, there is the advantage that it is now sufficient to certify only one engine, namely the undercarriage engine in some embodiments, in particular in terms of exhaust gas, noise, etc. In addition, it is advantageous that the maintenance for merely one engine, namely the undercarriage engine, must be made, so that the maintenance effort is reduced. The availability advantageously is increased, since there are less components which can fail.
Furthermore, it can be provided that the torque and/or power transmission device is and/or comprises at least one articulated shaft, in particular a vertical shaft.
It is also possible that the torque and/or power transmission device is and/or comprises at least one angular transmission.
In addition, it is conceivable that the torque and/or power transmission device includes at least one clutch, by which the uppercarriage drive can be engaged and disengaged, wherein the clutch is optionally arranged in the undercarriage or in the region of the undercarriage.
Furthermore, it can be provided that the torque and/or power transmission device can be driven directly by an auxiliary drive of the undercarriage engine and/or that the torque and/or power transmission device can be driven by an auxiliary drive of a manual or automatic transmission and/or that the torque and/or power transmission device can be driven by an auxiliary drive of a transfer gear.
It is furthermore conceivable that the uppercarriage drive comprises at least one pump transfer gear.
It is possible that the torque, force and power transmission from the undercarriage engine to the uppercarriage drive is effected exclusively mechanically.
In addition, it can be provided that the undercarriage engine is a powerful and large-size internal combustion engine, in particular a diesel engine, wherein the power of the undercarriage engine is dimensioned such that the power required for the crane operation can be provided by the undercarriage engine at a low engine speed, in particular in a speed range above the idling speed to about twice the idling speed, for example up to a range of within 10% of twice idle speed.
It is possible that on the uppercarriage or in the region (region A) of the uppercarriage an auxiliary engine is provided, by which the uppercarriage drive can be driven.
Furthermore, the present disclosure relates to a crane with the above features or other features described herein, for example, wherein the crane may be a mobile crane, in particular a large mobile crane.
Further details of the present disclosure will now be explained in detail with reference to an exemplary embodiment illustrated in the drawing.